IG-88's Adventures Of Jurassic World
IG-88's Adventures Of Jurassic World is the fourth installment of the IG-88's Adventures Of Jurassic Park Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the near future. PLOT Twenty-two years after the incident at Jurassic Park, a new theme park, Jurassic World, now operates in Isla Nublar. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell are sent there to visit their aunt, Claire Dearing, the park's operations manager. Claire's assistant is their guide as Claire is too busy recruiting corporate sponsors with a new attraction, a genetically modified dinosaur called Indominus rex. The dinosaur has the DNA of several predatory dinosaurs as well as modern-day animals; chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu keeps the exact genetic makeup classified. Owen Grady and The 88 Squad train the park's Velociraptor pack that considers them their alpha. Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security, believes they can be trained for military use, but Owen disputes this. Park owner Simon Masrani has Owen and The 88 Squad evaluate the Indominus‍‍ ' enclosure before the attraction opens. Owen warns Claire that the Indominus is particularly dangerous because it is not socialized to other animals and that it has an association with The Horde Of Darkness. Owen, Claire, and The 88 Squad discover that the Indominus has seemingly escaped thanks to The TGWTG Squad. Owen, some Squad members, and two staff enter the enclosure, but the Indominus and TGWTG Squad ambush them, and disappears with the Squad into the island's interior. Owen and IG-88 suggest killing it, but Masrani sends the Asset Containment Unit to capture the dinosaur alive. When it, with assistances from The Horde Of Darkness, kills most of the team, Claire orders the northern portion of the island to be evacuated. Zach and Gray, having sneaked away to explore, ignore the evacuation order and wander into a restricted area in a gyrosphere. The vehicle is attacked by the Indominus and Horde Of Darkness but they escape unharmed. They find the ruins of the original Jurassic Park Visitor Center, and, after repairing an old Jeep, drive back to the park's resort area. Owen, Claire, and The 88 Squad trail them after barely escaping the Indominus themselves as well as after a fight between The 88 Squad and The TGWTG Squad. The Indominus and The TGWTG Squad its rampage and breaks into the park's pterosaur aviary. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter, but a collision with the escaping pterosaurs causes them to crash, killing everyone aboard. Gray and Zach arrive at the resort as the pterosaurs and Horde Of Darkness begin attacking the visitors and destroying the park. They find Owen, Claire, and The 88 Squad while armed troopers subdue the pterosaurs. Trolls from LOTR also attack the visitors, but they are killed by IG-86 and several staff members before they could cause anymore damage. Hoskins assumes command and decides to use the raptors to track the Indominus ''and the Horde Of Darkness; Owen and The 88 Squad reluctantly agree to go along with the plan. The raptors follow the ''Indominus‍ ' scent into the jungle. However, the Indominus, having raptor DNA, communicates with the raptors and, with help from The Nostalgia Critic and AVGN, turns them against the humans. Hoskins, meanwhile, has Dr. Wu helicoptered off the island with the dinosaur embryos, protecting his research. Owen, Claire, the boys, and The 88 Squad find Hoskins in the lab packing up remaining embryos. As Hoskins unveils his intention to create more genetically modified dinosaurs as weapons, the raptor Delta breaks into the lab and kills him. Outside, the raptors corner Owen, Claire, the boys, and The Squad. Owen reestablishes his alpha bond with them before the Indominus and Horde Of Darkness appear. The raptors attack the Indominus, which kills two raptors, while the 88 Squad battles the Horde Of Darkness throughout the park. Realizing they are outmatched, Claire lures the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex into a battle with the Indominus. The T. rex is overpowered until the lone surviving raptor attacks. The raptor and T. rex force the overwhelmed Indominus towards the lagoon, where it is dragged underwater by the park's resident Mosasaurus. Because of this, The Horde Of Darkness escape. The next day, the survivors are evacuated to the mainland and the island is abandoned to the dinosaurs. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while Owen and Claire decide they will stay together "for survival", while the 88 Squad goes to another dimension after getting an incoming transmission regarding Cemetary Wind's killing of Ratchet. With the island empty of people, the T.rex emerges on a hill top by the research building and roars in triumph as it surveys the island kingdom. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA